User talk:Kiddo-the-dragon
Welcome Hi, welcome to MarioMario54321 Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Mario In Black page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Happy editing, Trellar (help forum | blog) I'm back from my vacation now. Lucariokiddo 15:17, August 10, 2012 (UTC) Trolololololololololo ...Whatever... Stupid trolls... Lucariokiddo 09:31, August 13, 2012 (UTC) Kiddo the Dragon! Emiga trooled my page! I just want him too pay. Camjosh9 (talk) 00:23, September 18, 2012 (UTC) I'll have a look in it whenever I'm free. Currently busy with school. Lucariokiddo (talk) 08:54, September 18, 2012 (UTC) I've requested a username change for Wikia. Because of this, if the change gets accepted, my account will appear blocked for a few minutes/hours/days. Sorry for the inconvenience. Lucariokiddo (talk) 17:30, September 20, 2012 (UTC) I'm back, everyone! The username change only took a few hours. I can't change it back anymore, but I don't even want to, so HA! Kiddo-the-dragon (talk) 09:01, September 21, 2012 (UTC) Shouldn't you be asleep by now? Maybe. I wish I COULD sleep during school. But it's daytime... Kiddo-the-dragon (talk) 09:44, September 21, 2012 (UTC) I know you don't live in the United States. Because it's past midnight in the U.S. Then why in the world do you even ASK?!? Kiddo-the-dragon (talk) 09:48, September 21, 2012 (UTC) Why does MarioMario54321 has to be mentioned on Mario's page article? For god's sake, Mario existed way before MM was even born!SupermariogIitchy4 (talk) 16:37, September 21, 2012 (UTC) Well, because this wiki is about his bloopers, for hamburger's sake (lol). Ok. A wiki for someone MIGHT be too much, but it's fun to have. Kiddo-the-dragon (talk) 16:39, September 21, 2012 (UTC) MM is a coward because he protected his page from people editing it. It's clear why he did that. The protection feature is meant to stop people from vandalizing someone. It can be set in 2 ways: 1: Preventing anonymous or new users from editing a page, and 2: Only letting admins edit it. Kiddo-the-dragon (talk) 16:44, September 21, 2012 (UTC) How the fuck did you edit a page 10 seconds later I've changed it? It's all about speed! (And checking the recent changes once in a few seconds, as if I'm waiting for a message. XD) Kiddo-the-dragon (talk) 12:30, September 23, 2012 (UTC) dude stop editing my profile, thats called vandalizmKiddo-The-Dragon (talk) 11:34, September 24, 2012 (UTC) Yeah. Right. How about YOU clearing out the pages? THAT'S vandalism! Kiddo-the-dragon (talk) 11:36, September 24, 2012 (UTC) It's just so freaking annoying that you're like the only person that mess up everything I edited, I hope you die so you can never access the mm54321 wikiKiddo-The-Dragon (talk) 11:40, September 24, 2012 (UTC) Sometimes I WISH I could die by myself. I believe in reincarnation, and I have a good feeling about something I'not gonna tell you. Oh. And don't tell me what to do. I live by my own rules. Kiddo-the-dragon (talk) 11:43, September 24, 2012 (UTC) Can you not change the stuff I made? Please!Kiddo-The-Dragon (talk) 11:45, September 24, 2012 (UTC) DON'T TELL ME WHAT TO DO! Kiddo-the-dragon (talk) 11:45, September 24, 2012 (UTC) All I'm asking you to do is to leave my edits alone! Nah. I'm so bored I'll just undo your damage to the wiki. :P Kiddo-the-dragon (talk) 11:50, September 24, 2012 (UTC) Listen, if you're that bored, find something better to do like playing video games, reading books, a hobby, or just SOMETHING other than the wiki all the time!Kiddo-The-Dragon (talk) 14:04, September 24, 2012 (UTC) Well, I was roleplaying with my friend a while ago. But he's gone now. But I just thought about drawing something. :3 Kiddo-the-dragon (talk) 14:06, September 24, 2012 (UTC) Why is there a need to mess up my edits? No one else is obsessed with changing my edits like you! You really have serious mental illness. I strongly advise you to lay off the wiki for a few days and go see a therapist. Kiddo-The-Dragon (talk) Nope. I don't need to. Thing is: I've been asked to keep watch. Kiddo-the-dragon (talk) 14:14, September 24, 2012 (UTC) So who told you to keep a watch of the wiki like a freak? MarioMario54321? Kiddo-The-Dragon (talk) 14:18, September 24, 2012 (UTC) Not saying. None of your business. Kiddo-the-dragon (talk) 14:20, September 24, 2012 (UTC) PLEASE TELL ME! ITS NOT GOING TO HURT AT ALL! Kiddo-The-Dragon (talk) 16:29, September 24, 2012 (UTC) *sigh* Alright. It's MM. Kiddo-the-dragon (talk) 16:30, September 24, 2012 (UTC) Is the other Kiddo with the caps on The and Dragon bothering you? Is he a threat to the wiki? Yes. Aside from bothering me, he also continously removes all content from some pages. Kiddo-the-dragon (talk) 16:33, September 24, 2012 (UTC) WHY IS THERE HAVE TO BE A GUARD FOR THIS WIKI? ITS NOT FAIR! OTHER WIKI SITES DONT HAVE GUARDS LIKE THAT FREAK KIDDO-THE-DRAGON, WHO REVERTS EVERY 10 SECONDS! Kiddo-The-Dragon (talk) 17:25, September 24, 2012 (UTC) Now you made me crack up. XD Kiddo-the-dragon (talk) 17:27, September 24, 2012 (UTC) If you become an admin, we're doomed